


Some Cute Nigel/Patrick Scenarios That People Gave Me

by orphan_account



Series: All My Stupid Ratburn Family Fanfics [1]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Nigel/Patrick Scenarios that were requested on Tumblr. (My Tumblr is in my description!)





	1. Just Some Fun Washing Dishes

It was a peaceful afternoon, or at least you could say that. In the kitchen were both Nigel and Patrick, they were washing the dishes. Patrick was listening to some show tunes that he loved. Nigel stood there waiting for Patrick to start flat out singing, he'd always loved Patrick's voice. Just listening to it made him fall in love all over again. But also space out.

One of Patrick's favorites came on, Tango: Maureen from Rent. He couldn't help himself and just started to sing. Nigel had always loved Patrick's singing and just fell in love all over again listening to it.

_'I sure did just lucky with this man...'_ Nigel thought, he spaced out in Patrick's singing. It's the only thing he hears, while not noticing that he was dropping soap on the floor. 

But anyway, Patrick was just going at it. Singing every single note with no distraction. Then, it ended. Nigel was still spaced out until he slipped on the soap he left on the floor. Thank that Patrick has fast reflexes, catching Nigel in his arms. 

"You know Nigel, you do space out a lot when I sing." Patrick had got used to Nigel doing this.

Nigel reaction to Patrick's comment was his nervous stimming, "I know.. It's stupid." 

"Don't say that dear! I think it's nice of you to listen to my singing." 

"Yeah but... Doesn't it get annoying?" 

Patrick had planted a kiss on Nigel's cheek, "No it doesn't, let's clean this mess of soap you made."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario requested by @spectrumbunny on Tumblr


	2. Angst Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel finds Patrick on the ground in his shop, he's sick. Nigel takes him home and finds out how terrible Patrick's home life is.

It was the late-fall and Nigel was walking to his boyfriend's shop. He walked in and noticed Patrick on the floor. He was coughing, this concerned Nigel a lot. He went on the floor, grabbing Patrick's hand. It was plain cold.

Patrick reacted in shock, not knowing that Nigel was there, "A-Ah! Hi, Nigel! Sorry, I was just-"

"Pat, why are your hands so cold...?" Nigel's voice shook in terror, he touched his cheek, "You're so cold..."

"Well, um. It's just that.. i was.. uh..." Even if Patrick could lie, Nigel could see he would. There wouldn't be a point to, "I didn't have a sweater... and this shirt was one of the only things i had..?"

"I should bring you home... Come on, I'll assist you up." Nigel grabbed Patrick's arms and helped him from the floor, "You can have my sweater for now."

"W-What? No, Nigel, that's too nice. I-" Nigel put his sweater upon Patrick's shoulders, "... Actually, this is pretty nice.."

"I knew you'll like it." Nigel laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, Yeah."

Nigel drove them back to his house.

"Your house?"

"I think you'll be more comfortable." Nigel picked Patrick up and wandered into his house. Patrick was gonna tell something but didn't wanna overthrow this moment. Nigel put Patrick in his bed.

"You stay here, I'll get you some soft blankets. Probably some hot chocolate too," Nigel left the room, leaving Patrick alone.

Patrick was thinking to tell Nigel why he was like this. Nigel walked back in and put soft blankets on him. "Is that better?"

"Yeah... Hey Nigel, if you wouldn't mind if I like.. stayed here..?"

"Of course not!-"

"No, like stay here... forever.."

"... Of course!" Nigel smiled, thinking of his boyfriend living with him was one of the best thoughts ever.

"It's just because... I haven't been taking care of myself for a while." Patrick snatched the back of his head.

"Really Patrick..?"

"I live in an apartment. It's trashy."

"Have you ate anything...?"

"Yeah, only chips and water. That's something, right?"

"Well, it's not enough! I'll make you dinner." Nigel started to get up from the bed.

"There's no need for that! Not like I'm hungry or anything-"

"I know when you're lying, Patrick."

He sighed, of course, he would, "Okay, fine. You win."

"Of course I did." Nigel left the room to make dinner.

Patrick rested on the bed, "Living here isn't gonna be so bad after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my headcanon, takes place when they started dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario requested by @spectrumbunny on Tumblr!


End file.
